Experimental Rebellion
by Cain Loasa
Summary: After Alice Makaneha escapes from the lab that she was experimented in and test her power against Masemune, she meets Hakaru who she knows will be important later in her mission, but first she has to remember who she was before the experiments. As her power resurface an evil awaken along with it, but will she be able to defeat it before it gets to strong even for her?


Ginka and Madoka were watching a raging battle between their friend Masamune and a kid they had never seen before. Masamune's Striker was hitting the new kid's bey its infamous barrage attack, it didn't seem to be doing anything, and Madoka told Ginka that they had been at it for two hour now and there seemed to be no damage to the new bey. Masamune's opponent was just standing opposite of him and he didn't look like he going to make a move.

"Come on dude, attack or stop wasting my time!" Masamune yelled

"Fine, just remember you told me to attack." He told Masamune

The kid tossed back his hood, Ginka saw that he was a she, and what he thought was weird was that her eye were a calm blue color even though her temper was red hot.

"Sentinel Horus, make him regret his words!" She yelled "Special Move Vortex chaser!"

One second the girl was there the next it was gone, then I crashed into Masamune's Striker, disappeared then reappeared under, and it shot up.

"Horus send his bey crashing down!" The girl yelled

There was a flash of gold that down to the center of the stadium, when it dispersed Striker was still in the middle of the stadium with Horus spinning slowly by it.

"I lost?!" Masamune asked angrily

After a while all three of the friend heard a thump and when they looked over to where it came from they saw that the girl had collapsed. Ginka hopped over the wall that separated the stadium from the audience and ran over to where the girl laid unconscious. He first checked her like his dad taught him when they beyblading, Madoka was on the phone with the paramedics, and Masamune looking at the girl nervously. Ginka soon focused on madoka's conversation with the paramedics to calm his nerves, he had seen this happen to a lot of people, and none of them survived through the night.

"Yes we are at the bey blade stadium at 3rd Central, okay but please hurry." Madoka told the paramedics before hanging up

After three minutes of waiting a pair of paramedics, one was short and fat while the other was tall and as skinny as a string bean, walked into the stadium with a stretcher, the girl stirred a little, and stared at the with fear paramedics. She rolled out of their grip as they grabbed for, she got onto her knees, and readied her bey launcher.

"Alice it would be easier if you came with us." One of the paramedics told her

"Coming back would allow you to experiment on me more!" She yelled at the top of her lungs

Ginka and Masamune stepped in between Alice and he paramedics with their bey launcher at the ready, the paramedics pulled their own bey launchers and readied them.

"Why do you protect her even though you don't know her?" The short paramedic asked them

"Even though we don't know her, we have seen her battle, she one of the best, and she is our friend." Ginka told him

The paramedics launched their beys at Ginka and Masamune before they could react.

"NO!" Alice screamed "I won't let you hurt them I won't let you!"

A golden stream of golden light shot between Ginka and Masamune, it collided with the two beys before they hit the ground, and it quickly barraged them in a familiar fashion.

"That's Strikers barrage attack." Masamune said shocked at its perfect similarity

They turned their head and were surprised to see that Alice was cloaked in golden light, as it faded it seemed to seep into her clothes, and when it was all gone Alice's clothes were as golden as her bey. When they looked back at the battle between three beys they saw the two getting but couldn't see Horus.

"Horus, betrayal!" Alice yelled

Horus started to push the bey to its right back, when it 15 feet away from the other bey it disappeared and the beys smashed into each other causing a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared both beys were by each other and Horus seemed to be spinning faster by the second. Then Horus started to slow down, it returned to Alice, and she fainted again.

"Crap, is she going to keep on passing out?" Masamune asked no one in particular

Ginka slowly slipped his arms under Alice's legs and neck, and he slowly lifted her up.

"Where are we going to take her, because apparently the hospital is out of the question?" Madoka told him

"Only other place I can think of." He replied

"She won't like us dropping Alice on such short notice." Masamune told Ginka

"She'll have to take care of her." He replied

Masamune ran ahead yelling that he was going give her a heads up. Ginka slowly stepped forward and almost fell on his face.

"What does this girl eat?" Ginka asked no one particular

He regained his balance and he and Madoka set off to their destination. When they got there an old friend was standing out of her house and she greeted them warmly.

"Hey Ginka, Madoka, so is this her?" She asked them

"Yeah, sorry to drop her on you on such short notice Hakaru." Ginka told her

"Not a problem Ginka just lay her on the couch and I'll take over from here." Hakaru told him

Ginka gently placed Alice on the only seating in Hakaru's living room, and when he looked around he noticed a big change.

"Before you ask yes I got rid of that good for nothing bastard." Hakaru told him

Ginka just nodded his head and was about sit on the coffee table went Kenta came in. He was about to tell Ginka something, then he saw Sentinel Horus but as he reached for it Alice's eyes snapped open and she swept Kenta off his feet. She then proceeded to clasp her hands over Kenta's throat.

"Are you one of them?" Alice yelled weakly

"Who the hell is this chick?!" Kenta asked everyone

"Alice, calm down, Kenta's a friend." Ginka told her calmly

She didn't loosen her grip until Hakaru laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, her grip loosened, and Kenta quickly got away from her gasping for breath. He was about to yell her until he saw that Alice was holding the golden bey close her chest and had a look of pure fright. Kenta was sure everyone had the feeling that he saw in Alice's eyes it a look of pure fright, pure fright of the world and herself.

"Is your name Alice?" Hakaru asked her

Alice slowly nodded her head.

"What your last name Alice?" Hakaru asked her

"Makaneha, why are you helping me?" She asked Hakaru weakly

"Because...well friends got to help each other." Hakaru told Alice

"Friends? Who are you?" Alice asked her

"My name is Hakaru and the people behind me from left to right are Kenta, Ginka, Madoka, and Masamune." Hakaru told her

"Could I look at your bey?" Madoka asked Alice

Alice hesitantly handed Madoka Sentinel Horus and she looked at it studiously.

"These pieces I don't know what they are." Madoka said to her a little loudly

"The attack ring is a five winged floater ring, the spin track is pointed for quick movement in any terrain and the bit is a sharp semi slanted towards the wind." Alice said weakly

"You need to rest." Hakaru told her while gently taking Alice's bey from Madoka

Alice laid back gently onto the couch as everyone except Hakaru were and then she sat back up. She got up unsteadily and almost fell, but Hakaru caught her.

"Where are you going Alice?" Hakaru asked her

"I can't endanger anyone else, please you've got to understand me, the people after me won't stop till they have me again, and they aren't against harm anyone in their way." Alice replied

"Lay down and I won't take no as an answer." Hakaru told her while gently her down onto the couch

Alice did as Hakaru told her with little resistance, but as Hakaru turned to leave Alice held onto her hand.

"Do you want me to stay while you fall asleep?" Hakaru asked her

"Please lay down by me; it'll help me calm down." Alice replied

Hakaru laid down beside Alice and could actually see her relax; she put her arm around Alice, and held her close as she started to cry into her chest.

"Do you want to talk?" Hakaru asked her

She saw Alice's head shake, and she felt Alice's hand on her hips. Hakaru was about to ask her something else but then she felt a slow relaxed breathe on her breast and she knew Alice was asleep. Soon she too felt sleep start to overtake her and she could keep her eyes open as she slipped into a peaceful rest. When Hakaru woke up the next morning she noticed that Alice was beside her, and then she heard her voice in the next room where Hakaru kept a bey stadium. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and walked into the room where Alice was. Hakaru found Alice in a sports bra and running shorts passed out on the ground with her bey beside her, she walked quickly to Alice's side and lifted her head up. Alice's eyes fluttered opened weakly and she smiled weakly when she saw Hakaru.

"Sorry if I woke you, Hakaru, I was practicing." Alice told her

"Are you okay Alice you were out cold, why does it happen?" Hakaru asked her

"Sentinel Horus' energy and my energy are connected but when I need it to spin faster and get stronger I have to use my energy so I end up passing out." Alice told her as she tried unsuccessfully to get up

Hakaru took her hands gently and helped her over to a nearby bench. She got Sentinel Horus and have it to Alice who closely inspected it. The whole time she was doing so, Hakaru was looking at her, but when Alice looked at her Hakaru couldn't look away quick enough.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Alice asked her

"No I was just thinking that maybe we could run some test to see exactly is going on between you and Horus." Hakaru told her

"Sure, but later I need to take a shower." Alice replied

"Okay follow me." Hakaru replied as she led Alice to the closest full bathroom

"Do you want me to wait outside or what?" Hakaru asked her

"You could just stay in here if you could." Alice replied

Hakaru nodded and sat down on the toilet seat as Alice took off her close, and to Hakaru's surprise she got aroused the second Alice pulled off her panties. It surprised her more when Alice turned around and hugged her tightly, but in the end Hakaru returned the hug. Hakaru swallowed when she heard Alice start to cry again, and she just had Alice sit on her lap.

"What's wrong Alice?" Hakaru asked her

"I... I don't want you to get hurt, but I also don't want to leave you Hakaru." Alice replied

Hakaru tried to look Alice in the eyes but she was distracted by how her plump breast bounced up and down every time she took in a deep breath and let it out. She shuddered as she felt Alice's hands stroke her back and she tensed up as they lingered by her ass.

"Hakaru are you okay?" Alicia asked her

"Let this be our little secret." Hakaru replied with a smile

Alice kissed Hakaru's lips with happiness that she finally found someone she loved and that loved her back. This time Alice shuddered as Hakaru pinched her ass.

"Let's get you in that shower." Hakaru told her


End file.
